


Shopping For Clothes & Love

by DistantSenpai_AfterDark



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Public Sex, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSenpai_AfterDark/pseuds/DistantSenpai_AfterDark
Summary: At Chika's suggestion, everyone in Aqours goes to the mall to shop for clothes. What will happen when Dia and Kanan split from the others and realize their pent-up feelings?
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Shopping For Clothes & Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first NSFW story. I usually write SFW stuff as DistantSenpai.
> 
> Regardless, please enjoy.

“Oh! Wait! Hold on! Ah…”

Dia watched as the others in the group quickly split up into pairs or on their own then left, and she breathed a quiet sigh in irritation.

Seriously…almost as soon as they got there. She knew they were excited, but a part of her wished that they all could’ve eaten lunch or walked around together first. After all, it wasn’t often that they all went out together like this. She just wanted to spend some free time with all of them.

Dia was dependable since elementary school, and everyone around her got the feeling that she was above them somehow. So, she ended up distancing herself from others.

When in reality…

A hand grabbing hers took Dia out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Kanan’s smile.

“We should go too,” Kanan suggested casually, and Dia gave a small smile before accepting her hand.

Well, this was fine too.

…

The reason they were all together on their day off was because Chika wanted some new clothes for the next time they went to Tokyo.

You decided she wanted to join, then Riko, and soon enough it turned into everyone in Aqours going out for clothes.

There weren’t many shops to choose from locally, so they had to take a bus to a mall an hour away.

And now…

“Still looking?” Kanan asked as she peered her head over Dia’s shoulder, and Dia sighed.

“I’ve tried on a few outfits, but…” she trailed off and Kanan slightly raised a brow.

Dia wasn’t normally too picky when it came to things such as clothes or accessories. Of course, she’d find something that looked nice, but other than that…

“Hmm…” Kanan murmured as her gaze traveled across the shop, then a pretty outfit grabbed her attention.

She quickly went and grabbed the clothes, then held them up for Dia to see.

“How’s this?”

Dia eyed the outfit, then accepted it from Kanan as she turned toward the dressing booth.

“I’ll be right back,” Dia said simply, then Kanan relaxed with her back against the wall next to the booth.

…

…

…

…

“Are you okay, Dia?” Kanan called out, getting a bit worried and impatient by how long Dia was taking to change.

“I’m fine! It’s just…” Dia murmured, and Kanan breathed a quick sigh before moving the curtain aside and walking in the booth as Dia watched in shock.

“K-Kanan-san?! What are-!”

“It looks fine to me. What’s the issue?” Kanan cut her off, feeling a bit underwhelmed by what she saw. Not because Dia didn’t look pretty, but because she honestly expected something more exciting by how long Dia was taking. Maybe a zipper was stuck…or it was too tight…anything. She didn’t get to see Dia’s flustered side too often, so she was looking forward to it for a short moment. Sadly, she didn’t get what she wanted.

Dia blushed a bit, then averted her gaze from Kanan’s.

“I just…want to look pretty,” Dia admitted under her breath.

However, Kanan gave her a blank look in response.

“Huh? But you are pretty, Dia,” Kanan spelled out as if it was obvious, and Dia’s blush deepened.

Kanan was dumbfounded by what Dia said. If she had to name the prettiest girl in Aqours, it’d be Dia. Even if it was the prettiest girl in the world, she’d still say it was Dia. That’s what she honestly believed.

So, to hear something like that coming from Dia…it was a bit strange.

“It’s just the clothes,” Dia said calmly, then reached a hand to her arm and rubbed it a bit in nervousness.

“They’re just normal, I suppose. I’d like to wear something more…surprising,” she finished explaining, and Kanan quickly gave her a smug smirk.

“Trying to impress someone?” she asked playfully, and Dia widened her eyes.

“I-It’s not like that!” Dia defended in panic, but Kanan just laughed happily.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! I’ll find you something, okay?” Kanan promised, then stepped back outside the booth.

As Kanan browsed the shop again, she thought about what just happened.

It was shocking. She’d never known Dia to be someone interested in romance. But that’s clearly what it was about, right? People don’t just try to impress their friends with things like sexy clothes.

She wondered who it was. Knowing that Dia was thinking about someone in that way…

It made her a bit jealous.

She liked Dia. She’d realized that a long time ago, but she never acted on it. And now, knowing that she might have missed her chance…

It was frustrating. This is what she got for being lazy about it. However…

She’d just have to make Dia look at her as well.

Despite her grievances with the unknown target of Dia’s affection, Kanan managed to pick an outfit that was surprising to say the least.

She returned to Dia’s booth, and without even calling out, she pulled the curtain aside and stepped inside.

…only to see an amazing sight.

Dia had already changed out of her previous outfit, and now stood there with only her crimson underwear on.

The two stared at each other for a long moment in stunned silence, and Kanan was the first to react.

She quickly covered her eyes with both hands, still with enough room between her fingers to barely see and began stammering.

“S-S-Sorry! I-I should’ve asked!”

Her voice was shaking due to embarrassment and her entire face was hot.

She knew that they saw each other in their underwear all the time while changing into their practice uniforms, but this…just felt different. More embarrassing.

But Dia on the other hand…

She was looking at the ground with a blush.

“…it’s okay if you see, Kanan-san,” Dia murmured as twiddled her thumbs.

Kanan’s eyes widened in surprise.

“…you’re sure? It’s fine?” Kanan asked hesitantly, and Dia slowly nodded.

“If it’s you, I don’t mind,” Dia confirmed meekly.

Kanan’s heartbeat sped up for just a moment, but then she thought of a reason for Dia’s decision.

Perhaps the reason Dia didn’t mind being seen by her…was because she wasn’t in Dia’s heart?

That’s right. Her heart’s already occupied by that other person. The one that she wanted to dress up for.

Kanan quickly bit her lower lip in frustration, but then stopped quick enough so that Dia didn’t notice.

Kanan cleared her throat, then took a nervous step forward as she approached Dia with the outfit, then held it up for her to see.

“Isn’t it cute?” she asked with a smile, and Dia turned her eyes toward the outfit.

…only for her to immediately take a step back from nervousness.

“Kanan-san! That’s way too-“

“You wanted something surprising, right?” Kanan cut her off, and Dia gave her a curious look in response, but didn’t say anything back.

The booth went silent as they looked at each other.

“…I’ll try it,” Dia answered quietly after a few moments, then reached a hand out to take the outfit.

But the answer awakened something in Kanan as she pulled the outfit back.

Dia looked at her with surprise, but Kanan asked a question regardless.

“Dia, why do you suddenly want to wear something like this?” she asked with a kind voice, though it had a hint of irritation in it.

“H-Huh?! Well…” Dia started, but then trailed off as she quickly became embarrassed.

Kanan frowned for a moment, then returned to normal before Dia noticed.

“If you don’t answer honestly, I’ll kiss you,” Kanan warned in a playful tone, and Dia looked shocked.

“K-Kanan-san, what do you-“

Kanan cut off Dia once again, but not with words this time.

Their lips met for only a few seconds, Dia’s eyes staying open the entire time.

As Kanan pulled away, she stared at Dia seriously to see how she’d react.

…and just as expected…

“Kanan-san?! Why did you-“

Dia was silenced once again as Kanan kissed and pressed herself against her, quickly backing Dia up against the back wall of the booth.

Dia was stunned at first again, but soon closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss, pushing toward Kanan as well.

They remained connected for a short moment, both enjoying the taste of each other’s lips.

But it was over too soon once again.

With a flushed face on both of them, Kanan pulled away just a bit, still close enough that a light shove to her back would make her kiss Dia again.

Dia only looked at Kanan in that moment, and Kanan stared right back at her.

Strangely enough though…Dia didn’t seem bothered by the kisses.

Kanan let out a quiet breath, then asked again.

“Dia, why do you want an outfit like that? I’m serious,” Kanan demanded quietly, and Dia waited a few moments before responding.

“Like I said…to look pretty,” Dia answered in a hushed voice, and Kanan pressed on.

“But why though? There’s someone you want to show it too, right?”

Dia’s blush deepened, then she spoke softly.

“…it’s not for any- mmph!!”

Kanan dropped the outfit to the ground, then grabbed both of Dia’s hands with her own and lightly pinned them to the wall above her head as they kissed again.

Kanan pressed her body against Dia’s, and in the exact moment Dia slightly parted her lips, she inserted her tongue in Dia’s mouth, then began gently prodding Dia’s tongue with her own.

Dia retracted hers by instinct for a moment, but slowly began poking back, then eventually started swirling hers with Kanan’s.

…

After a much longer and more intense kiss than the last two times, Kanan slowly pulled away, both of their cheeks redder than before as they breathed heavily.

After some time to recover, Kanan initiated the conversation again.

“You know if you don’t tell me…I’ll keep doing this…right?” Kanan warned again in a whisper, and Dia gave her a serious, yet somehow sultry look.

Dia swallowed her nervousness, then responded.

“Maybe…maybe I want you to keep going, Kanan-san,” she whispered back.

And that was all it took.

Kanan took her hands off Dia’s, instead bringing them to Dia’s waist instead as she reinitiated the kiss even more passionately than before.

Dia enthusiastically replied to Kanan and brought her hands to the hem of Kanan’s shirt, gripping it tightly.

“Dia,” Kanan muttered under her breath during a break for air in the kiss, but before Dia could acknowledge it their tongues were already locked again.

Kanan quickly ran her hands up Dia’s back and unclasped her bra, then broke the kiss as she began kissing down Dia’s neck.

“Kanan-san…” Dia moaned softly as she let out heavy breaths, then brought her arms around Kanan’s neck.

Each kiss felt like a small jolt of pleasure for Dia, and Kanan seemed as if she didn’t plan on stopping. She traveled down her neck, down her collarbone and arrived at her breasts.

Dia let out soft moans as Kanan’s tongue and bites continued attacking where she was sensitive.

“Kanan-san, please…”

Kanan gazed up at Dia after hearing her name, only to see a lewd expression on Dia’s face.

With a playful grin, she moved away, albeit barely, from Dia’s chest.

“Please?” Kanan teased quietly, encouraging Dia to go on.

Dia nervously averted her eyes.

“Please…I’m-!” Dia let out a yelp as she felt Kanan gently bite down again.

Kanan giggled as Dia met her gaze once more.

“Sorry, sorry. What were you saying?” Kanan apologized, and Dia breathed a sigh as she readied herself.

“I was saying that-!” Dia was interrupted yet again for what seemed like the tenth time that day, but this time was different. Dia raised her hands to her mouth to hush her voice.

Kanan had two fingers gently placed on Dia’s panties, barely touching her through the fabric.

Kanan paused momentarily to monitor Dia’s reaction, whose chest was slowly rising and falling as she breathed shakily.

“Kanan-san…right there is…” Dia tried to get the words out but was too embarrassed.

But Kanan wasn’t going to let it go.

She pressed against the spot more as Dia’s moan reached her ears, and she grinned.

“Is what, Dia?” she spurred on teasingly.

Dia stared at Kanan for a few moments, not sure what to make of her attitude.

It was different. Really different. Kanan liked to play around and tease sometimes, but something like this couldn’t be compared to any previous moments. This was their first time kissing, let alone…everything else.

She didn’t know what was making Kanan act that way, but she did know…

…she actually liked it.

Dia gulped, then started to answer.

“It feels-“

“Dia-saaaannn! Kanan-chaaaannn!”

Dia and Kanan’s eyes widened as they turned their heads when they heard the familiar voice calling for them. It was Chika’s.

They didn’t know how long they’d been in the shop, but it must’ve been long enough to worry the others.

Dia turned back toward Kanan with a panicked expression.

“Kanan-san, what do we do?!” Dia whispered frantically.

But Kanan smirked.

She brought her lips to Dia’s, quickly resuming the lustful kiss from earlier.

Dia kept her eyes open for a few seconds, wondering what in the world Kanan was thinking, but soon enough gave in and pushed back Kanan’s tongue with her own, trying to be on the attacking side for once.

“Kanan-chan! Dia-san!”

Someone else was with Chika. It sounded like You.

Kanan slowly opened her eyes to see Dia’s reaction to the new voice, but surprisingly, Dia seemed focused entirely on Kanan.

A playful look momentarily flashed in Kanan’s eyes before she closed them again.

Somehow, without her noticing, Dia’s panties had been pulled down to middle of her thighs.

“ _Mhm!_ ” Dia moaned into the kiss as she felt the touch of Kanan’s fingers rubbing her between her legs, this time with no cloth as a barrier.

Dia could feel her entire body getting hot, and her legs were beginning to shake a bit as Kanan mercilessly kept going.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance, but that didn’t dissuade them.

Dia’s hands moved to Kanan’s back as she held onto her tightly.

“Chika-chan, I don’t think they’re here,” You said worriedly to Chika, barely loud enough for Dia and Kanan to hear.

One finger slipped inside.

Dia broke the kiss for a moment as a shock of pleasure went through her and she let out another moan.

Quickly, and in a panic, Kanan brought her free hand to Dia’s mouth and gently covered it as she breathed heavily.

“Not so loud,” Kanan whispered, and Dia gave her a look of slight irritation before she pulled one hand away from Kanan’s back and quickly removed Kanan’s hand from her mouth.

“It’s not like I’m trying to!” Dia argued in a hushed voice, then a quiet moan suddenly escaped her lips and she looked down at her legs with a deep blush.

“A-And it’s your fault! After all, you’re still-“ Dia abruptly cut herself off as she looked away from what was happening, but now she was faced with Kanan’s teasing smirk.

“Still what, Dia? What am I doing?” Kanan asked playfully.

Dia didn’t want to say it. Saying it seemed way too vulgar.

After a few seconds without any response from Dia, only lewd noises filling the booth, Kanan smiled and began lightly kissing Dia’s neck.

“You’re so cute, Dia,” she said warmly.

Before Dia could get a chance to react to those words, another sound hit both of their ears.

“Oh! This looks good, right You-chan?”

It seemed like Chika and You were taking a break from looking for them to browse the clothes in the shop.

Kanan moved her lips to Dia’s again, making sure they wouldn’t get discovered from her moaning.

Dia moved her hands under Kanan’s shirt, traveling up her bare back as she held on tightly.

“Would this look cute?” You asked as the distant conversation continued.

Another finger went inside.

Dia held onto Kanan tighter as the pleasure was starting to become too much for her. She was overwhelmed with just one of Kanan’s hands, but for a while now Kanan had been using the other to tease her in other places as well.

Dia broke the kiss, a thin thread of saliva separating their lips as she started to speak.

“Kanan-san…I’m…” she spoke slowly with quick breaths, and Kanan brought her mouth close to Dia’s ear as she leaned further against her.

“Are you close?” she asked in a whisper, and Dia slowly nodded.

Kanan nodded back. That was fine. It also seemed like Chika and You had left, so they wouldn’t have to worry about-

Both of them looked down in the booth as Dia’s phone on the bench began vibrating. Someone must’ve been calling to find out where they were.

Kanan smirked playfully before quickly resuming the kiss with Dia, then reached her free hand toward the phone.

Dia was concentrated on Kanan’s lips and all the feelings traveling through her body, but she slightly opened her eyes to glance at the phone again.

…only to see Kanan doing something unexpected with it.

No way…she wasn’t going to…right? That’d be…

Dia’s thoughts were cut off as she moaned loudly into the kiss, a new sensation hitting her intensely while she was already super sensitive.

Kanan kept her lips and tongue locked with Dia’s, careful to not let her voice give them away.

The attempted call ended soon enough, and after a few more moments, Kanan broke the kiss and leaned close to Dia’s ear again.

“I love you, Dia,” she murmured, then winced a bit as she could feel Dia nails lightly scratching her back.

“Kanan-san! It’s…I’m…” Dia tried to warn, but she was too overcome with everything she was feeling to get a clear sentence out.

“It’s okay, Dia. Do it whenever,” Kanan whispered calmly, then gently kissed Dia again.

Only a few more seconds passed before Dia’s legs started shaking as a wave of pleasure hit her, and her moans became muffled by Kanan’s lips.

…

…

“You went way too overboard!”

“Sorry…”

The scolding had been going on for a few minutes now, and Kanan was running out of ways to apologize to Dia.

Dia sighed heavily, then ran a hand through her hair.

“And my phone too…just what were you thinking?!”

“I’m really sorry…” Kanan murmured again, then Dia stared at her for a bit before sighing one last time.

“Well…it’s fine now. Let’s just go meet with everyone else. I’m sure they’re worried,” Dia suggested quietly, and Kanan slowly nodded.

…

“So…the clothes were really for me, huh?” Kanan asked again just to make sure.

A faint blush appeared on Dia’s face.

“Yes, they were. And…” she trailed off, and Kanan curiously raised a brow.

“And?”

Dia momentarily averted her gaze, then looked back toward Kanan with a small smile.

“I love you too.”

Kanan was stunned in silence for a moment as she processed it, but then smiled brightly as she grabbed onto Dia’s hand.

“I love you, Dia! And also…I have something else to say, too,” Kanan said vaguely with a playful smirk, and Dia looked at her curiously.

“What is it?”

Kanan blushed lightly.

“We’ll have to continue when we get back to Uchiura.”

Dia’s face quickly heated up.

Kanan waited a few moments, honestly expecting Dia to yell at her for being silly, however…

The response shocked her.

“…okay,” Dia whispered.

Kanan’s face became just as hot as Dia’s, but after a moment of silence, she lightly tightened her grip on Dia’s hand.

“…come on, let’s go meet with everyone else,” Kanan finally suggested meekly, and both of them smiled as they started walking.


End file.
